


Kissing Like Drowning

by Demmora



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Corvo wants a bath, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, M/M, PWP, Power Play, Seriously this is just porn, and drowns everyone on board, everything is angst even when it's fluff, hail whale satan, if you're expecting plot this is not the fic for you, inappropriate use of the Mark, netflix and non corporeal chill in the Void, restraint and denial, sort of tentacles?, sub/dom elements, the Outsider is bored and wants someone to play with, the smutty version of my other fic by popular demand, this crackship sails itself, you'll have to speak up Corvo's wearing a towel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demmora/pseuds/Demmora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh Corvo, you fascinate me.” He didn’t laugh, but there was a distinctive ripple in the air that conveyed amusement, deep and dark and old—a wellspring of madness waiting to overflow and consume the world. “Do you know the things that have been done in my name? All in the hope in gaining a glimmer of attention? A fraction of the power I give to you? And you,” he smiled, expression wry, “you <i>scorn</i> me.” The Outsider leant in further, smile broadening to reveal rows of sharp jagged teeth that had no place on a human face. “I <i>like</i> that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Like Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> *strangled noises in back of throat* So I wrote [A Fish Out of Water](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7149380) for [Whales-and-Witchcraft ](http://whales-and-witchcraft.tumblr.com/post/145630451204/for-thebibliosphere-based-on-this-post) on tumblr after she drew an awesome picture for me (click the link), and then people started asking for the smutty version so here, _here_ , take it.

“Hello Corvo.”

Corvo stared at the black churning water for several more seconds, then sighed. “There are easier ways to get my attention.”

“You neglect your powers,” The Outsider rejoined, emerging from the inky waters to float just above it, looking no wetter than usual. “And you don’t visit my shrines.”

Corvo, who had been about to lean over the tub and pull the plug stilled, looking up. “Are you…are you _sulking with me_?”

The Outsider seemed to lean forwards without actually moving, the whole world spinning on its axis to accommodate his whim. Corvo couldn’t ever remember being eye to eye with the eldritch god, he’d always been looking up…he could just make out a faint red glimmer in black and endless depths…

“No.”

Corvo laughed. “You are, you’re sulking.”

“I’m _bored.”_ The Outsider corrected, arms crossing over his chest a little more defensively than his usual elegant façade of indifference. “I don’t _like_ being _bored_.”

“Well, what do you expect me to do about it?” Corvo asked, hand ghosting to the towel around his waist to make sure it was still secure. He was suddenly very much aware of the absurdity of the situation and of his own vulnerability. Which was ridiculous of course, there was nothing he could do against a being like the Outsider. A real assassin would have already been drowned in the tub. But there was nothing Corvo could do against an entity which was both here and not. The thought made his skin prickle.

The Outsider smiled, head tilting to the side in an oddly coy gesture. “Entertain me.”

Corvo snorted. “I’m not your puppet. I never asked for this.” He held up his left hand, the black mark flaring brightly in different hues of gold and green. “You got your show already, what more do you want?”

“Oh Corvo, you _fascinate_ me.” He didn’t laugh, but there was a distinctive ripple in the air that conveyed amusement, deep and dark and old—a wellspring of madness waiting to overflow and consume the world. “Do you know the things that have been done in my name? All in the hope in gaining a glimmer of attention? A fraction of the power I give to you? And you,” he smiled, expression wry, “you _scorn_ me.” The Outsider leant in further, smile broadening to reveal rows of sharp jagged teeth that had no place on a human face. “ _I like that_.”

Instinct told him to back away, common sense screaming at him to step back, to run, flee— _at least put a shirt on_. But another part of him, the part that looked down on the city from rooftops on moonlit nights, that small secret part of him that could only be sated by blood but was forever denied, _stirred_ , ensnared by the siren song of bone, and blood, and _lust_ he could see burning in those dark eyes. He swallowed, intimately aware of his throat working, the tender vulnerable flesh of his jugular, of the pulse point at the base of his neck hammering wildly.

“What do you want?”

The Outsider made a low humming sound, as though he were thinking and it thrummed through Corvo’s bones, making his toes curl, fire singing through his veins. He couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped his mouth.

 “My dear Corvo,” the Outsider swayed forwards, ghostly tendrils of air snaking around him, enveloping Corvo like a current working to pull him under. “A better question would be, what do **_you_** want?”

 _Sleep,_ the thought was barely at the forefront of his mind before he felt the heaviness settle over his limbs, a pleasant warmth suffusing him from top to toe, dulling his mind. He’d have fallen if it weren’t for the forces holding him up. _Sleep, rest, warmth…comfort…_

The Outsider’s smile was almost fond as he leant in further. A surprisingly warm and above all else _solid_ hand trailed over the outline of Corvo’s jaw, pausing at the scar on his cheek, a livid red mark left over from his time in Coldridge. It stung for a moment, and then felt blessedly cool, like balm on an open wound. Corvo wasn’t sure what was more unsettling, that he liked the tender touch, or that he missed the predatory gleam of before.

“Such simple desires…such small things…I can give you _anything_ you want…”

 _Bring her back…_ Corvo stifled the thought, but not quickly enough as the world around him yawned and groaned, mirroring his misery in bleak distortion. He trembled as grief that had been so carefully locked away was pried out through the gaping maw in his chest that he could feel but not see, and no doctor could heal. _Make the pain stop…_

“Oh Corvo…” the Outsider breathed sounding almost apologetic, so close now Corvo could taste the smell of him on his tongue, all copper coins and saltwater, and something else which no human could ever name. It’d be so easy to just lean in… “I already gave you what I could from her…even gods must answer to the cosmos.”

“Then I’ll take the comfort,” Corvo swallowed around the crack in his voice, and leant forward, pressing his lips to the bloodless ones that parted eagerly, drawing the pain out through his breath and swallowing him whole.

When he’d been younger Corvo had fallen into the sea, pushed by one of the older boys who didn’t know he couldn’t swim. He’d felt the same way then, felt the spike of adrenaline as panic set in, the terror giving way to the crushing weight of the ocean filling his lungs…felt the calmness of imminent death wash over him as the light from the surface faded to a fractured glimmer in the distance…He’d never thought that kissing could ever feel like drowning. But he welcomed it now.

Unlike before however there was no grasping hands there to pull him out, no dizzying gasp for air as he broke the surface and coughed water from his lungs. Just a relentless torrent pouring down into his chest, burning him up from the inside until it became more painful than his grief. He cried out when the Outsider pulled away taking the excruciating sensation with him. He _wanted_ it, he _needed_ it…

“ _Please…_ ”

A slender finger pressed against his lips as the god leant over him, shushing him into silence, soothing like the sound of ocean waves rushing up against shore. But the eyes that looked down at him were afire.

“You know what I want.” His smile made Corvo shudder. “ _Entertain me._ ”

It should have made him angry, he realized, in some small distant part of his brain. It should have rankled to have his needs and desires so effortlessly played upon, pulled asunder by a single kiss. But all he could think of as his hands moved of their own accord, was how much he _wanted_ to do it, how much he _ached_ for it…it was shameful really, and that too was arousing, all twisted up and hot in his gut, like liquid fire pooling in his groin as he unraveled the towel and let it drop. He was only vaguely aware of it floating, in much the same way he was only vaguely aware of the walls melting away and the floor leaving his feet as the Void manifested in full, buoying him up as his entire existence narrowed down to the palm of his hand stroking over his cock.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done this, but it felt dizzyingly good. He arched into the touch, hips rocking forward of their own volition, keening pathetically in the back of his throat as he felt the invisible tendrils ghosting around him again, pulsing over his inner thighs and around his neck and chest, caressing his abdomen. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before and would have dropped him to his knees if he’d been standing in the real world.

Another spike of pleasure sent him reeling and his head tipped back as he gasped, fist working a frantic pace over the head of his cock, too sensitive, too rough, but exactly what he needed.

“Open your eyes.” It was barely a whisper, but it was most definitely a command, and Corvo couldn’t have disobeyed even if he wanted to.

Blackness consumed him, the never ending gaze of the god boring into him for all eternity, echoing back his own frantic pleasure as the world thrummed. He felt the mark on his hand flare, felt the surge of power rippling through him, the flash of heat sending a bolt of white hot ecstasy through his core. The noise that escaped his lips was obscene, guttural and depraved, the pleasure unbearable as it continued to rise, clawing up his spine, hot and merciless. Instinctively his hand jerked away, and the world shifted again, spinning on its axis as the Outsider finally took hold.

“Hmm, silly mortal,” the Outsider crooned as Corvo writhed and gasped breathlessly at the touch, suddenly finding himself unable to move. The sheer helplessness of it was almost enough to send him over the edge. “Who said you could stop?”

 “Please, oh please, I’ll do anything—!”

The words were pure reflex with little meaning but the Outsider nodded, teeth baring in a vicious smile as a particularly cruel twist of his wrist rendered a whimpering sob from Corvo’s chest.

“Yes, you will. And you always will. Because you are _mine._ ”

The mark flared on his hand again and Corvo would have screamed if he had the breath.

“You are _mine,_ aren’t you? Tell me you’re mine,” another agonizing twist, “you who builds no shrines, and seeks no more ruins. Tell me you’re mine.”

He laughed breathlessly, hysteria bubbling up in his chest like a champagne bottle overflowing as the last cohesive part of his brain realized what was happening. “Needy.”

There was just enough time to watch the pinpoints of red flare to an inferno before the Outsider withdrew, depriving Corvo of the wickedly sweet sensation that had been building at the base of his spine. He whimpered at the loss of friction, squirming against the confines that held him.

“No,” the Outsider corrected, and now Corvo could feel the tethers that bound him snaking higher around his thighs, constricting around his throat, making it difficult to breathe. He smiled again, and Corvo briefly wished he hadn’t. Eyes like that shouldn’t be able to smile, it made the red burn brighter “Possessive.”

When the next pulse came it was like a blow, driving the breath from his lungs with a high reedy sound that barely registered as human. It was overwhelming, but still somehow not enough to tip him over the edge. His whole body felt poised on the verge of a fall, stomach twisted into giddy knots, his heart hammering in his chest, limbs trembling, the swell of pleasure refusing to peak beyond the crescendo that would finally grant him relief. It was too much, too much, and so good it hurt.

“Yours,” Corvo managed to gasp, gritting his teeth as his hands flexed useless at his sides, whole body shaking with the desperate need for release. He could feel his teeth vibrating. “ _Yours_! _Oh please gods I’m yours._ ”

The Outsider did laugh this time, the world rippling pleasantly with his amusement. It made Corvo groan helplessly.

“No, just one.”

And then his mouth was on him, parting his lips with greedy tongue and sharp teeth, sucking away the last of his breath as power flooded into him again, drowning out the scream Corvo could feel tearing at his throat as the whole world burned white hot and shattered as release finally crashed over him, a tidal wave of agonizing bliss that obliterated everything in its wake…

Corvo dropped to his knees, the hard tile hitting hard and jarring him back into reality as his hands grasped instinctively at the lip of the tub to keep him from falling completely. The room was still hot and filled with steam and sweat ran down his body in rivulets, mixing with the sticky mess between his thighs. He continued to pant for several more moments, waiting for the trembling in his limbs to stop, head leaning against the porcelain side of the tub.

He shuddered when he felt the cool hand on his back, stroking through his sweat-slick hair and ghosting over the line of his spine, calming, soothing, like he was an over excited wolf-hound frightened by a storm.

“My god,” he murmured, closing his eyes as he laughed shakily. He felt as though he’d been run over by a rail car, but in a good way if such a thing was possible.

The Outsider hummed, an agreeable little sound that was far too human for what had just transpired. “Now you’re getting the hang of it.”

He opened his eyes when he felt cool hands under his chin, urging him upright. But the Outsider wasn’t touching him, instead he was leaning backwards over the edge of the tub, regarding the still black water with mild interest. Corvo watched as he dipped a ringed finger into the cooling water. He watched as it bubbled and boiled, the blackness clearing from the surface like an oil slick to leave behind crystal clear waters that still didn’t look quite real. Corvo had only ever seen that shade of blue on the end of a paintbrush.

“There are waters,” the Outsider spoke to the room at large, “In the place you call Pandyssia, that are said to be the wellspring from which life was formed. The locals believed that bathing in them would grant eternal youth.”

“Did they?”

The Outsider smiled, and for a brief moment Corvo thought he saw a hint of blue in the black depths of his eyes. “In a manner of speaking. Enjoy your bath, _Corvo_.”

And just like that, he was gone, leaving Corvo kneeling alone on the bathroom floor. At least, he thought he was.

Corvo eyed the water skeptically for another moment then shrugged, pulling himself up on shaky limbs that felt like over boiled noodles.

“Fuckit,” he muttered, and stepped in. After what had just transpired, what was the worst that could happen?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://thebibliosphere.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
